plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 22 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 22. Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two (One in-game) |EM = Four |Zombie = Summoned: Dynamic: |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |FR = Coins, a star and |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 21 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 23 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty The player will have some difficulty with this level. Being a Locked and Loaded level, the player cannot pick plants and must set up the given plants in order to defeat the zombie horde. The problem with this level is the plants. Sunflower, Potato Mine, and Iceberg Lettuce are okay, but Repeater and Bloomerang are the main problems here. Because of their sun cost and power, they are relatively weak fighting against the zombie horde. In addition, Chicken Wrangler Zombie poses an ideal threat, as the plants given do not fight Zombie Chickens well. Bloomerang is the player's best method of dealing with Zombie Chickens. Poncho Zombie is also a big problem, as it appears early with the fast zombie waves. Winter Melon will greatly aid the player, as it will do heavy damage and slow down the zombie hoard. However, the player should not rely on Winter Melons only, as they will need support for Zombie Chickens and to deal with countless Poncho Zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = -2 -4 |zombie6 = 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = -1 -5 +3 |zombie9 = 3 5 +4 |note9 = First flag. |zombie10 = + 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies :See Wild West - Day 22#Strategies Gallery NewWW22M.png|Level menu NewWW22G1.png NewWW22G2.png|Final wave NewWW22R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Winter Melon, Potato Mine, Repeater - Wild West Day 22 (Ep.82)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : Summoned: : Dynamic: : |Plant = |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two (One in-game) |EM = Four |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 21 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 23 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the Cowboy Zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Almost none of the plants given can be easily upgraded into Level 2. Not to mention that Bloomerang and Repeater are weak but expensive plants, and not effective against Zombie Chickens, especially when they are all Level 2. The Winter Melon can slow all of them down however, but that does not mean it is enough to defeat the Level 2 Poncho Zombies. Unless the player have those plants Level 2 somehow, the player must use Cukes to beat this threatening combo down. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = -2 -4 |zombie6 = 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = -1 -5 +3 |zombie9 = 3 5 +4 |note9 = First flag. |zombie10 = + 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies *You have no choice but to use the same strategy as you used in Normal Mode, along with using 1-2 Cukes to fully defeat all zombies in this level. Gallery NewWW22HG1.png NewWW22HG2.png|Final wave NewWW22HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Winter Melon, Potato Mine, Repeater - Wild West Day 22 (Ep.82)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 22 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with one flag Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Locked and Loaded (Chinese version)